legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P14/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Grey, Bwynraya and her four Targhul Infants are seen leaving Sammy's restaurant) Erin: Ooooh man, that was heaven. Rose: Yeah it was. Grey: His cooking never gets old. Ryan: So good! Cait: That was WAY better than anything mom's made for us! Bwynraya: Well. Excuse me for not being a chef. Ryan: Oh it's okay mom. Chance: Your food's still good too! Bwynraya: Thanks kids. Jay: You're welcome! Erin: They really do seem to like you now Bwyn. Bwynraya: They sure do. We've really bonded together since Jessica and Raynell helped me. Jay: Now she's the perfect mom! Cait: Yep! She sure is! Bwynraya: Aww thanks kids. Erin: Man, I never thought I'd see you like this Bwyn. Rose: Yeah. I'm more used to your tough and intimidating attitude. Erin: We all are. Bwynraya: Well I can't keep that up with the kids around. Rose: True. (Grey is seen holding Ryan) Grey: But it's definitely helping! These are the nicest kids ever! Ryan: *Giggles* Grey: I like this one the most though! Ryan: Thanks Grey! Grey: Yeah man! We're BFFs! Ryan: Yay BFF's! Rose: Aww my son has a best friend! Grey: Sure do! Bwynraya: Well, glad to see the kids are at least making friends now. Rose: Sure is. Erin: *Smiles* (Erin then feels something on her back) Erin: Hm? (Cait crawls onto Erin's shoulder) Erin: Oh Cait! Cait; Hi! Erin: Well aren't you a little surprise sneaker. Cait: *Giggles* Maybe. Erin: Heh. Well, as long as you're not up to anything. Cait: You don't know that. Erin: Hmm... That sounded suspicious. What are you up to? Cait: Nothing. (Erin then feels something wet on her back) Erin: Huh?? (Erin feels to find a slimy substance on her hand) Erin: Ah Cait! Did you slime me?? Cait: Uhhh, maybe? Erin: *Sigh* Oh I can't be mad at you. Cait: *Giggles* Erin: Come here. (Erin grabs Cait and holds her in her arms) Erin: You're a little prankster aren't you? Cait: Yeah. Bwynraya: You should see what she did the first night I had her.... I'm still cleaning those bed sheets... Rose: I take it she likes sliming things? Bwynraya: You have no idea. Sometimes she'll crawl across tables and leave trails and she'll even leave trails on the floor. Grey: Wow. Bwynraya: I slipped on one of them last night as well. Rose: Ouch. Bwynraya: Yes... I'm just glad I didn't hit my head on the table or anything other wise none of us would be going out today. Erin: Doesn't sound fun. Cait: I said sorry... Erin: Aww it's okay Cait. I doubt mommy's mad at you. Bwynraya: Its okay Cait I'm over it. Just please be careful. Cait: I will I promise. Erin: Good girl. Rose: So guys what do you wanna do? Ryan: Park! Chance: We wanna go to the park! Bwynraya: The park? Chance: Yeah! Cait: Can we mom? Pleeeeease? Bwynraya: That's all right with me. Infants: YAAAAAY!! Erin: Well the Park it is! Rose: Let's go! (The group then leaves before they're seen in the park. Grey in seen on the ground with Ryan before they're approached by Rose, Chance and Jay) Rose: Hey Grey! Grey: Hey mom! Rose: Playing with Ryan? Ryan: Yeah! We're having fun! Grey: Yeah we are! Rose: Well that's good! Grey: Alright Ryan, here it goes! (Grey takes a ball and tosses it toward Ryan) Ryan: I can catch it! (Ryan manages to catch the ball) Ryan: I GOT IT!! Grey: All right! Chance: Awesome catch Ryan! Ryan: Thanks guys! (Ryan goes and brings the ball back to Grey) Ryan: Mom did you see me?! Bwynraya: I saw Ryan. Go catch. Ryan: Yeah! Let's play again! Grey: All right let's go! (The two resume playing as Erin goes over to Bwynraya) Erin: Targhuls are pretty great now huh? Bwynraya: They are certainly different from Alkorin's time. And its a good different. Erin: Sure is. (Erin looks over at the others) Erin; I'd hate to see what it would be like if they hadn't changed. Bwynraya: It would be terrible. That's all I can say there. If they hadn't changed, and still had the intelligence they have now, I'm not sure we could stop them. Erin: Really? Bwynraya: Yeah. They would be the way they were before. Focused on nothing but killing, eating, and breeding. And humans can give them all 3 of those. Erin: Oh shit. Bwynraya: Yeah, it wasn't good back then. The first Targhul King Torshul almost destroyed an entire city before he was killed. Erin: Oh yeah. My dad told me and Alex about Torshul. He was crazy. Bwynraya: Without a doubt. Be glad you've never met him. Erin: Yeah. From what I've heard though, the closest thing I've seen to that guy who would be this Targhul Alpha Gnash. Bwynraya: Gnash? Erin: Oh right, we never told you about that. Bwynraya: About what? Who is he? Erin: You see, a little while ago, me, Rose, and Jessica were all kidnapped by a group of Targhuls and taken to a nest. Bwynraya: Kidnapped?? Erin: Yeah. Turns out, I had caught the fancy of the nest's Alpha. A dude named Gnash. Bwynraya: Caught his fancy??? Erin: Yeah he....tried to get intimate with me. Bwynraya: !! W-What?? Erin: Yeah... The worst part is I couldn't do anything to stop him. He got a hold of power dampeners from some Feds he fought. *Hugs herself* It.... Was honestly scary. Bwynraya: Shit... Erin:.... Bwynraya: What about Jessica and Rose? Erin: Ah right... Well, Gnash saw Rose and Jessica with me. And these other two Targhuls, Graves and Razor, saw them both, and they caught they're fancy as well. Bwynraya: Okay THIS is very different then what Targhuls did with humans when I first saw them. Erin: Yeah. These ones were just a bunch of sexists. They only saw human and Targhul females an inferior and only for breeding. Bwynraya: Wow. Erin: Yeah. But Rose was the lucky one when it came to everything. Graves was probably the only sane Targhul in there. Bwynraya: Really? Erin: Yeah. Graves had SOME level of respect for the females of the nest. And after talking with Rose, Graves decided to help us out. Bwynraya: And this Razor? Erin: Let's just say Jessica was lucky Graves chose to help when he did cause any longer and Jessica would have been intimate with him by force. Bwynraya: My god... Erin: Yeah. Bwynraya: This sounds rough. Erin: Oh trust me, it was. Me and Jessica both got the short end of the stick on that one. Bwynraya: Yes... Erin:.... Bwynraya: What about you though? Erin: Gnash gave me the "honor" of being the first human in his Harem. Bwynraya:..... Disgusting. Erin: Tell me about it. Being forced to sit on his lap, having his arm around me, him licking me, just..... Blegh. Took me forever to get the slime off... Bwynraya: I'm sorry to hear that. Erin: Its okay. At least the others saved us. Bwynraya: What happened to the nest though? Erin: Oh that's the best part. We met this Targhul female named Nettle. She helped us and is now the Alpha. Bwynraya: Really? Erin: Yeah! Bwynraya: Huh. Well that's good for them then. Erin: Hmm... Thinking about it, I might pay Nettle a visit sometime and see how the nest is coming along. You wanna come when I do? Bwynraya: Nah. I'll visit them some other time. Erin: Suit yourself. Chance: Moooom! Bwynraya: Hm? (Chance runs up with a face covered in slime) Chance: Cait threw slime at me! Bwynraya: What?! CAIT! Cait: I didn't do it! Bwynraya: Cait you get over here and apologize! Cait: *Starts to crawl off* Bwynraya: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY! (Erin watches Bwynraya chase Cait) Erin: Yep. Targhuls are pretty cool in the end. They got their goods and they're bads. Just like us. (Bwynraya then walks back over with Cait in her arms) Cait: Mom come on, it was an accident! Bwynraya: I don't care. You're gonna apologize to Chance right now! Cait: But- Bwynraya: Cait. Cait:... Sorry Chance... Bwynraya: Good. Now Chance? What do we say? Chance: Apology accepted. Bwynraya: Good. *Puts Cait down* Now you two go play and no more slime throwing. Cait: Okay. Chance: Yay! Thanks mom! (The two crawl off) Bwynraya: *Smiles and sighs* Crazy kids. Erin: They sure are. (Bwynraya continues smiling before it cuts to Grey and Ryan playing around) Grey: Come on Ryan, get ready to catch the ball! (Grey throws the ball which Ryan manages to catch) Ryan: Got it! Grey: Nice job! (Ryan brings the ball back over) Grey: You're getting so good at this! Ryan: Thanks Grey! Rose: Nice to see how well you two get along. Grey: It really is! Ryan: Don't know each other long, but we're already BFFs! Rose: *Smiles* Well that's good Ryan. Ryan: You bet it is! (Grey sits down as Ryan crawls onto his lap) Ryan: He's the best friend ever! Grey: Aww thanks Ryan! (Ryan hugs Grey) Grey: *Smiles* Rose: Awwww. Erin: *Sighs with happiness* Its moments that make the hardships of being a hero ALL worth it. Rose: Definitely Erin. Bwynraya: You got that right Lorthare. (Erin smiles as she watches the infants play) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts